With the support of network technology and distributed computing technology, a data center comprising servers may be established, and an application requiring super large scale data processing capacity is executed through collaboration among a plurality of servers. However, for some computations, the computational operation cannot be completed purely dependent on the processing capacity of the server side. At this point, it is necessary to develop a new solution for extending or allocating the processing capacity of the server side.
In a large website with millions and even tens of millions of users, when mass users perform a query simultaneously or make index on some data in the website, hyper massive data processing capacity is always required. Now, a solution capable of extending the processing capacity of the server side is outlined using a shopping website as an example. As far as the server side of a shopping website is concerned, the servers may be partitioned into two types: Web application servers and analysis servers, with both types of servers sharing identical physical host resources. The Web application servers are typically used for running an application required for supporting a frontend Web service, while the analysis servers are typically used for providing other relevant data analysis functions.
FIG. 1A schematically illustrates an architecture diagram of configuration at a server side 113 according to a solution. In solution 1110, when the number of users 114 is relatively small, a less number of servers may be allocated as Web servers 111, at which point more servers may be used as analysis servers 112. However, with the increase of users, the workload borne by the Web server side 113 might be multiplied and even increase exponentially. At this point, more hardware servers must be purchased as the Web servers 111, so as to provide more data processing capacity to adapt to increasingly high demands.
FIG. 1B schematically illustrates an architecture diagram of a solution for enhancing processing capacity of the server side without increasing hardware investment. Solution II 120, when the number of users 124 is larger, may re-partition functionalities between respective servers at the server side 123. For example, it may assign more servers as Web servers 121, while assigning less servers as analysis servers 122.